The existing display devices are generally controlled by the active switch, with numerous advantages such as thin bodies, energy saving, radiation-free, etc., and have been widely used. It mainly includes displays such as, liquid crystal display, OLED (organic light emitting diode) display, QLED (quantum dot light emitting diodes) Display, plasma display, etc., From the appearance of view, it has both flat-type display, but also curve surface-type display.
For the liquid crystal display, including two parts of the LCD panel and backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal display is placing liquid crystal molecules in two parallel glass substrates, and applying driving voltage to the two glass substrates to control the direction of rotation of the liquid crystal molecules, to reflect the light from the backlight module to produce an image.
For OLED displays, the display is performed by using the self-luminous of the organic light-emitting diodes, with the advantages of self-luminous, wide viewing angle, almost infinite high contrast, low power consumption, high response speed and so on.
The structures of the QLED display and OLED technology are very similar, the main difference is that the luminous center of QLED is formed by the Quantum dots material composition. Its structure is that both electrons and holes converge in the quantum dot layer to form excitons, and are recombined by excitons for emission.
However, the resistance of each line in the fan-out region are not necessarily equal because of space and other reasons, and sometimes the difference between the maximum and minimum is too large, resulting in the image display is not smooth enough, especially in the mixed color image, the resistance of the outermost fan-out wire of each driving chip is too large, RC delay is serious, the charging rate of the latter pixel is greater than the charging rate of the previous pixel, the color shift phenomenon is appeared on both sides of the driving chip, affecting the display performance, reduce the user's visual experience.